


Worth It ( Sugawara Koushi X Reader )

by minuShun



Category: Haikyuu!!, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuShun/pseuds/minuShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it to find out. A bit fluff and eventual smut in part 2. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It ( Sugawara Koushi X Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> This is sugawara koushi x female!reader. Ignore my sick grammar. Enjoy! :3

Third person POV

You sat on the long couch in the living room, squirming slightly in your seat while unconsciously chewing on your fingernails —a habit you inherited from your mother every time you're nervous .You began playing with the hem of your skirt and looked around the apartment--hoping to pass the time. You took a peak at your watch, and let out a heavy sigh.

" Where is he..?" you grumbled under your breath as you rest your chin on your hands.

Hours had passed, and your boyfriend still hadn't returned from work. You turned to look at the front door then to your suitcases. "Hmmm..Another 30 minutes," you said to yourself, your patience began to waver by each second passed. You just got back from the overseas and after that you had taken a taxi to your boyfriend's house for 2 long hours. You stretched out your body slightly--the time difference between there from Japan had finally taken a toll on your body as you started feeling a bit sluggish.

~

You guys had been dating for 8 years now but but you spend most of your times in overseas, pursuing your studies. At that time,you guys had been a couple for two years , and neither both of you had experienced being away from each other. You know you'll miss him dearly, and you silently hope to yourself that he will too but you've been waiting for this chance to further your studies! So ,Suga being an understanding boyfriend, respected your decision and supported you. He had stayed faithful until the end, and never forgets to convey his love for you every single time you skype each other when you're still studying. You took a look around the living room one last time and stood up from the couch--deciding to leave and take a rest at your house and just visit him tomorrow but the sound of the door swinging open jolted back your senses and immediately your usual stoic face light up a little bit, as a small smile appeared on your red lips.

" I'm home.." Suga announced, as he slid out from his shoes and rubbed his shoulders. His beautiful hair was slicked back, making his child-like face more mature. He was wearing a fine black suit that hugged his lean body so perfectly, and you just can't help but to stare at him in awe as his eyes finally fall on your figure. He eyed you a few seconds, blinking once, twice, before he ran towards you and spun you around, while grinning happily at you.

"(Y/n) !! You're backkkk! I missed you~" Suga squealed in delight.

You blushed at his sudden forwardness but you can't help to fight a giggle from escaping your lips when he spun you around so many times, looking so excited to see you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and plant kisses all over his face, chuckling slightly.

" Welcome home...and yeah i missed you too" you said softly as he placed you down. He muttered a small thanks, and grin sheepishly at you and looks away for a while, and started to loosen his tie rather sexily. You bit your bottom lip,and while you thought he was distracted for a while you decided to take a closer look of your boyfriend's feature. Suga had gotten taller since the last time you saw him, and boy did he look stunning...

Like, way more stunning, if that's even possible.

~

Suga noticed that you were staring at him--feeling rather amused--and decided to tease you a little bit.He unbutton the first 3 buttons of his shirt--showing off his rather muscular chest and almost immediately your face turned red in embarrassment. He was pleased with your reaction andtook a step closer towards you and snake his strong arms around your waist,earning a rather loud squeal from you. You looked down blushing while trying to pushed him away with your strength but Suga didn't budge from his spot at all and began to lean forward and rest his chin on your shoulders.

He licked and suck your earlobe slightly, making you mewl cutely, before he purred sexily in your ear.

 

" Like what you see babe? "

 

And damn, the wait was worth it, you thought before you let yourself drown in pleasure.


End file.
